The virtual reality (VR) technology is an important direction of simulation technologies, and enables, by means of perceptive stimulation in multiple dimensions such as visual sense, hearing, tactility, and smell sense, a user to enter a virtual world different from a physical environment where the user is located. Ideal VR should possess all perceptive functions possessed by a person.
In a VR system, if a person sees a cup and intends to pick it up, however, because the cup is virtual, a hand of the person does not have a feeling of really touching the cup, but “passes through” the virtual cup.
In a conventional solution, to enable people to more appropriately feel a feeling similar to the foregoing feeling of touching the cup, generally, some vibratile contacts are mounted on a VR interactive controller (such as a glove, a joystick, or a handheld controller) to implement a tactile feedback.
However, such a conventional solution generally provides a tactile feedback on the entire VR interactive controller, which causes relatively high energy consumption.